Raped by a nightmare
by hellsfire angel2
Summary: If you don't want to read about stressful problems, and or painful prospects, then don't read this. Changed to romance and rated R for future chapters.
1. Dedications

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ranma ½, or any of the things dealing with Ranma ½, but dammit, I'm gonna have some fucking fun with it  
  


* * *

  
AN: this is just a layout I got from my favorite author, "Shadowcaster911". He's the fucking best  
  


* * *

  
Dedications:  
  
First, I'd like to dedicate this story to the people who inspired it. The people who went through the problems that this story will focus on, and the people who would have no stories to tell if not for this.  
  
I'd like to dedicate this story to everyone who went through this like I did, and like several of my friends did. I'd like to dedicate this to all the Rape victims out there.  
  
With all the solemn shit out of the way, I'd now like to dedicate this story to my future bf: Ranma Saotome. If he ever dumps his gf, I'm going to MAKE him go out with me!  
  
Prologue:  
  
This story's gonna be confusing to everyone who doesn't know it.  
  
*thoughts* (Flashbacks) ~spells~ "Talking" 'Special emphases'  
  
There's the huge fucking key, I know it's a lot to keep in mind, but it'll be fun once I get started!  
  
Anyway, this story's gonna take place where happosai's just arriving to the tendo home.....but it's just gonna be told in the tendo home.....sorry, that means NO RYOUGA, NO XIAN PU, NO KUNO, NO COLOGNE, NO MOUSSE, NO KODACHI, and NO UKYOU.....sorry, for those of you who like these characters.....I'll do one with them later....but right now, I want one with just Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Ranma, Genma, Soun, and Happosai. 


	2. chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1  
  
AN: I know some of you won't read this after seeing the first chapter, but oh well, there's always gonna be a few flamers......or a few thousand, in my case...but oh fucking well. If you're still gonna read my story after seeing what I'm doing this about, then I thank you......my stories are usually made fun of around my friends and Family....Ranma's the only one who truly LIKES my stories...I hope I'll find a few other people like him here.  
  
Chapter1: Remembrance  
  
Kasumi walked to the kitchen, wondering what she was going to make for breakfast, she didn't usually forget what she had planned the night before, but last night was a HUGE exception. She found a photo of her as a little kid, and she saw herself tied to a bedpost with a gag and a blindfold on. She was nude, and she was crying. She felt so ashamed of the picture, especially when Ranma poked fun at her for it saying "Hey, Kasumi's freaky? Man, why couldn't I get engaged to her?" it's no surprise to anyone that Ranma's been in love with Kasumi the way he has been....after all, who could stand Akane? Ranma always loved Kasumi, and always would most likely, so it was a surprise that Soun and Genma wouldn't allow them to get married instead of Ranma and Akane.  
*Why can't I remember what I was doing in that picture?* Kasumi thought to herself. *I think I would have remembered something like THAT.....but it's strange...I can't remember it......I looked only 4 years old, so I'm not surprised.....but.....what was I doing?*  
Kasumi walked into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast, the usual meal that she always cooks. She finished preparing without another sound thought, but when she was setting the table, she noticed the picture was still out. She pocketed the little piece of paper and continued on with her duties.  
Ranma came down first this morning, and sat beside Kasumi for his morning meal. "Good morning Kasumi," he said bright and cheery. The sound of his voice warmed Kasumi's heart and she began to blush.  
"Oh, good morning Ranma," she replied, looking away to hide the blush, "you're up early this morning."  
Ranma just smiled and picked up his chopsticks, "Uh, yeah, gotta get an early start on pops." It was obviously a lie, but Kasumi decided not to comment on it. Instead, she pulled out the picture and tried to remember what had happened there.  
"Oh, that picture again?" Ranma asked, "You know, you should try to stop living in the past. Maybe you don't remember because you blocked it out of your mind....a....blackout or something. If that's the case, maybe you blocked it out for a reason."  
Kasumi smiled and replied, "But I want to know now.....if there is a reason, don't you think I should at least KNOW it?"  
Ranma smiled and replied, "Fine, ok, I'll stop buggin' ya, but I'm DEFINITELY gonna watch this!"  
Kasumi looked at the picture, and closed her eyes, allowing the flashback to wash over her.  
  
(The night is cool, and Kasumi, baby Nabiki, and baby Akane are all tucked in lovingly by their mother. It's dark out, and there's only light from the hallway light since Kasumi has a fear of dark places still. *There's nothing to be afraid of* she continually tells herself. Suddenly, a man appears on her bed, an old man, about her size, but a little smaller.  
"Hello, Kasumi," he whispers, "don't be alarmed, I'm not here to hurt you."  
She smiles and whispers "I'm not scared; daddy said that teddy would protect me if any bad men tried to hurt me, so I'm safe."  
The old man smiles "Your daddy sent you to bed already?" Kasumi nodded, "Well, I have a super-secret game we could play, if you're interested." Kasumi nodded again, and he pulled out some pieces of cloth and handcuffs. "First, you take off all of your clothes, my dear."  
Kasumi smiled and took them off, leaving the panties on because she was too embarrassed to show him her womanhood. "Now I take these handcuffs and use them to keep your hands still, my dear." He said, and she let him strap her to the bedpost.  
Kasumi then allowed him to put a gag in her mouth that she couldn't remove for the life of her, and that was followed by a blindfold that she couldn't remove if she tried.  
"Now, you hold still and this will all be over soon." The old man said.  
She felt him remove her panties and he inserted 'something' into her. He moved it around and she began to cry from the pain. Because of the gag in her mouth, her parents never heard her cries, and she suspected teddy wasn't as good of a guard as she had originally thought.)  
  
Kasumi put the picture back in her pocket and felt a tear slide down her cheek.  
"What's the matter?" Ranma asked, but she was silent. "Hey, Kasumi, you're wierding me out! What's up with the picture?"  
She whispered something and Ranma leaned in closer to hear her more clearly.  
"I feel so dirty," he heard her whisper, before she ran to the dojo to cry alone.  
  
AN: I'll have more stuff posted after I get some time to write them....in the meantime, any reviews you people have would be appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long, but it's finally posted! Uh.....thanks for the reviews......  
  
Chapter2:  
  
Kasumi reached the corner of the dojo and collapsed into a crumpled ball of tears. *why me?* she thinks to herself. *Why did it HAVE to be me that was raped? Why didn't I TELL anyone?*  
She cries for a long time, then she feels warm arms wrapped around her and looks up to see Ranma holding her, while the rest of the family stands behind him looking on.  
"What--?" she asks, but there are no signs of movement or speech from the family.  
After a few moments of crying on Ranma's shoulder, Akane walked up to Kasumi and lifted her head gently.  
"Kasumi, Ranma told us that you ran away crying after you saw that picture and said you were dirty....what's up? Did you remember something?" she asks politely.  
Kasumi replied, through broken gasps and sobs, "Yes.....I....remember...an old...man.....tying me to....the bed......and.....and..." she couldn't continue anymore because she was sobbing too hard.  
Genma waved for Soun and the two girls to follow him out, and he spoke in a voice that Ranma couldn't make out.  
"Kasumi," he whispered, trying to be soothing, "Kasumi-Chan don't worry, nothing like this will ever happen again.....I promise....and If I ever find the person who caused you to cry....I'm gonna kill 'em."  
Kasumi looked up, her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were blood red and streaked with tears. She looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth...she just couldn't stop crying. She buried her head into his chest and cried on, managing to insert a "thank you" between gasps and sobs.  
  
Genma waved for Soun, Nabiki, and Akane to follow him out of the dojo. *At this distance,* he thought to himself, *Ranma won't hear a word of this....and that's good.*  
When the four were out of the dojo, Genma said to the girls, "Girls, there're two things I want to discuss with you at the moment, and I believe your father would agree." Akane and Nabiki looked thoroughly confused, so he continued. "Don't mention any of this to anybody at school......we all know what they'd say, and it's not a pretty picture for Kasumi......just keep things quiet for the time being."  
Akane nodded, and Nabiki just looked away. *Damn, I could have turned quite the penny off of that.*  
"Nabiki." Genma said, forcing her to nod in compliance to his request. "My second request is simple, I'd like to break the engagement between Akane and Ranma....I think that me and Soun made a grave mistake."  
Akane smiled and nodded, obviously the cocky bitch, but Nabiki got suspicious, "Why break it now? What would you have to GAIN? And why tell ME about it?" she asked.  
"YOU BETTER HAVE A REASONABLE EXPLANATION FOR THIS, SAOTOME!" Soun yelled.  
Genma actually smiled, and pointed over to Kasumi and Ranma, she was crying into his chest now, and he simply held her rocking back and forth.  
"When you look over there, Soun, what do you see?" Genma said simply.  
Soun looked over there, then looked back at Genma, dumfounded. "You intend to set your son up with my eldest! Brilliant!"  
Genma smiled, "Exactly, I wished to discuss that....most people wouldn't accept this change.....but I'd like to hear YOUR thoughts on this, girls."  
Nabiki looked up to the sky, it was cloudy, but it wouldn't rain. "Uh, hell, I don't care, do what you want."  
Akane just looked towards the two and said "Well, ask THEM first, they may not want to, you know....but either way, and it's not my problem. Go for it."  
Genma and Soun nodded in unison at the replies. Genma then thought back. "Hey, Soun, what do you think happened in that picture that got Kasumi so broken up?"  
"We'd have to ask her." Was his reply.  
  
Ranma held Kasumi and rocked her back and forth, saying "It's ok" and "I'll fix it" every now and again. He had no idea what was wrong with her, or why she's crying so hard, all he knew was that her sobs were becoming farther apart, and weren't as turbulent anymore, and that he was going to continue doing this until she stopped.  
Kasumi allowed him to do this, because she felt strange in his arms like this....like it all felt so familiar to her....  
Ranma slowed the rocking as she stopped crying and was totally motionless in his arms. For a moment he thought she collapsed from dehydration, until he felt her chest rise and fall with the hypnotic pace of sleep.  
Ranma stood, still having her wrapped at the shoulders in his arms. He bent down and wrapped his left arm around her legs behind the knee and lifted her up altogether.  
He walked towards the exit to the dojo, and for a moment everyone looked worried.  
"Don't worry, she's just asleep....she'll be fine for now....it's just when she wakes up that worries me." Ranma announced.  
Soun walked to his daughter and looked at the picture. "What happened that day that made her cry this hard?" he asked.  
Nabiki, having never seen the picture, politely grabbed it from her father. At once, she covered her mouth with her hand and dropped the picture to the ground.  
Everyone turned to face Nabiki except Ranma, who proceeded in carrying Kasumi to her room.  
"She was raped," Nabiki whispered.  
  
AN: Sorry if this chapter sucks, but I'm trying to squeeze like 7 chapters out of this......I bet you guys already know what's going to happen, huh? I'm a shitty writer, I know, but I'd like some reviews anyway. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see previous chapters  
  
AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while....the original writer of this story died....and I'm carrying on this story in her place.....since I was one of her only close friends and the one she asked to continue posting this story.....I couldn't even look at this story until now, but I'll do as she wished and post in her place....she also has a couple others I'll post in their own due time.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Ranma placed Kasumi on her bed and tucked her into the bed. He then walked out of the room and silently closed the door after him. He found Akane leaning against the wall across the hall.  
"You might want to be careful, Ranma," she said, "our dads are trying to get you engaged to Kasumi, now."  
Ranma smiled and shrugged, "Well, that's good news, I guess. Personally, I hope that that one happens."  
"How could you say that so calmly? You know they're not gonna give you a choice in it."  
"So? Akane, Kasumi-chan has been my friend a long time, and I've learned I've got feelings for her. Right now, I want to make it perfectly clear that she's the one I want to marry. What do I need to do to convince you of that?"  
Akane got a hurt look on her face and tried to hide a fierce blush that took over her cheeks. Failure.  
Ranma, for once in his life, learned what to say to make a tense moment pass. "So....what do you think happened?"  
"Nabiki says she was raped....." Akane blurted, still hurt, but forcing herself to think of this instead of her own pain.  
"Raped...? Um....Akane....?"  
"Yes, Ranma?"  
Ranma looked to the floor, unable to meet her gaze with the embarrassed expression on his face. "What does 'raped' mean?"  
Akane couldn't hold back her rage at that comment. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT RAPE IS?!!!!!" she yelled.  
"Um....."  
A whisper from within Kasumi's room was heard by both teens. "Raped....."  
You could cut the tension in that room with a knife.  
Ranma turned to Akane. "Where's the rest of the family?" he asked.  
"They're down in the sitting room, eating, and waiting for you. I'll be down there if you need me." Akane winked with the last statement, and then disappeared down the steps.  
Ranma blushed lightly and walked into Kasumi's room. She was laying on her back away from the door and was silently sobbing. Ranma walked to the bed and sat down beside her shoulders, facing away from her.  
"Never been in here before....nice room Kasumi-chan....." He said.  
"....Thank you....." she replied.  
I feel the bed shaking Ranma thought, Man, this must really be troubling her.  
"I'm sorry if my conversation with Akane outside woke you up, Kasumi- chan."  
"....That's okay.....I'm not tired, anyway......" she lied, and very badly, she sounded like a person who just ran a marathon and started crying for no apparent reason at all......like a blonde track runner.  
Ranma stayed over the covers, but lay down beside Kasumi, snuggling close and wrapping an arm around her stomach. At first she breathed in sharply, but then she relaxed when it struck her that what he had done and what she thought he was going to do were two different things.  
"Kasumi-chan, you need some rest. Don't worry, I'm here. I'll watch over you while you sleep and nothing bad will happen....I promise." He whispered in her ear gently.  
She felt her drowsiness take over and slowly allowed herself to go to sleep. Her last thought in consciousness was Why do I feel....so safe?  
  
Ranma waited for her to sleep and then he lightly released her and walked downstairs to get some food. He found the whole establishment missing except for Mr. Tendo and his father.  
"Where's Akane and Nabiki?" he asked.  
"School." Came the combined responses of the two men.  
"Ok....what's up?" he asked, taking his seat and finding that, in fact, Kasumi's cooking was just as good cold as they were fresh. She's a really good cook he thought to himself.  
"Well, Ranma, we'd like you to stay here and watch over Kasumi....she's really down right now and we'd like you to do as you did in the dojo earlier and keep her calm. Don't worry about food, we'll order out until Kasumi's feeling better." Mr. Tendo seemed to say the entire thing in just one breath, and Ranma knew he'd been rehearsing it.  
Ranma looked up from his food, "Does this have anything to do with the fact that you want me to marry her?" he asked.  
Both men looked as though they just bit into something sour. How did he know? they thought in unison.  
"Look," Ranma began, taking control of their obvious disarray, "I have every intention of marrying Kasumi-chan.....I've wanted to for a while. And besides, even if I didn't, I'd STILL look over her, whether you wanted me to or not. I promised her I would. Now, I'm going to eat this, and then I'm going to her room, is that clear?"  
The two men nodded and ran out of the house like dumb bastards and Ranma did as he said he would. Finishing his breakfast, he took a chair up to Kasumi's room and sat in it to watch her sleep. He watched her slow breathing make her body rhythmically rise and drop.  
Watching this made him sleepy and he fell asleep in the chair.  
  
AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be posted in one week.....or if you're reading this later, on 6/25/04 


End file.
